1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to electric conductors and is directed more specifically to the novel construction of a cable or cord best suited for use as connections between loudspeakers and an amplifier or the like in a high-fidelity sound-reproducing system of the module type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is now almost an established fact among audio specialists and enthusiasts that cables connecting an amplifier and loudspeakers in a module-type sound-reproducing system can appreciably affect the quality of sound reproduced, particularly when the cables are as long as five meters or more. Vinyl-insulated twin cables that have been used extensively for this purpose have been found inferior to, for instance, star quad cables for high fidelity sound reproduction, especially in the high frequency range. This is due principally to the higher inductance of the twin cable. At higher frequencies, the electromotive force due to the self-inductance of the twin cable (counterelectromotive force) increases to make an electric current harder to flow therethrough.
In order to derive the utmost sound quality from loudspeakers of usual 8-ohm impedance, amplifier output signals should be delivered thereto via cables having characteristic impedance of approximately 8 ohms and a minimum of DC resistance, among other properties. The characteristic impedance of conventional cables used for the purpose in question is totally mismatched with the loudspeaker impedance, being usually as high as from 100 to 200 ohms. The use of such conventional cables results in considerable deterioration of the sound quality over the entire audio frequency range.